memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Bruce Greenwood
| Place of birth = Noranda, Quebec, Canada | Characters = }} Stuart Bruce Greenwood , better known simply as Bruce Greenwood, is the Canadian actor who played in the latest film, . He is the third actor to portray Pike; the role was originated by Jeffrey Hunter in the first Star Trek pilot, , while Sean Kenney played a disfigured Pike in and . Personal information Greenwood was born in Noranda, Quebec. He studied philosophy and economics at the University of British Columbia. He has been married to Susan Devlin since 1985; they have one child together. Greenwood is a close friend of actor Gregg Henry, who appeared in . Greenwood and Henry worked together on the NBC TV movie The Great Pretender (filmed in 1989, aired in 1991). Years later, Greenwood urged Henry to begin recording the songs he was writing. Greenwood has provided vocals on all of Henry's CDs. http://www.greggleehenry.com/aboutGH.html Career Film On film, Greenwood is perhaps best known for starring as President John F. Kennedy in 2000's Thirteen Days. This film co-starred Star Trek: Enterprise actor Steven Culp as Robert F. Kennedy and also featured Jack Blessing, Len Cariou, Kevin Conway, Charles Esten, Tim Kelleher, Boris Lee Krutonog, Ed Lauter, Dakin Matthews, and Bill Smitrovich. Greenwood's performance as Kennedy won him a Golden Satellite Award for Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Drama. In the "Casting" featurette on the ''Star Trek'' DVD, Roberto Orci suggested that this role, and the "gravitas" Greenwood brought to the portrayal of Kennedy, was largely the basis for the decision to cast him as Pike. Greenwood made his film debut in the 1979 adventure-thriller Bear Island. He then appeared in the first Rambo film, 1982's First Blood (composed by Jerry Goldsmith). His first major film roles were in the cult comedy The Malibu Bikini Shop (with Jay Robinson, Jon Rashad Kamal and Charlie Brill) and in the biographical adventure The Climb, both released in 1986. He played the lead role in the 1989 comedy Another Chance, which co-starred Brenda Bakke and Marco Rodríguez. He also had the lead role in the 1991 horror thriller Servants of Twilight, which co-starred Patrick Massett and Carel Struycken. He then had a supporting role in the 1992 thriller Passenger 57, along with Alex Datcher and Robert Hooks. The film was directed by Hooks' son Kevin. He has worked with Egyptian director Atom Egoyan on three films: 1994's Exotica (with Victor Garber), 1997's The Sweet Hereafter, and 2002's Ararat. His work on The Sweet Hereafter earned him a nomination from the Genie Awards. One of his co-stars on Ararat was 's Christopher Plummer, whom he later worked with on The Summit (see the television section below). Greenwood co-starred with Star Trek: The Next Generation s Denise Crosby and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine s Armin Shimerman in the 1995 direct-to-video thriller Dream Man. He followed this with supporting roles in such movies as Fathers' Day (with Charles Rocket) and Disturbing Behavior (co-starring William Sadler). For Paramount Pictures, he played the diabolical husband of Ashley Judd's character in the 1999 thriller Double Jeopardy (for which he was nominated for a Blockbuster Entertainment Award) and portrayed the national security advisor in 2000's Rules of Engagement (with Gordon Clapp and David Graf). Subsequent film credits include Paramount's 2003 science fiction thriller The Core (with Glenn Morshower, Matt Winston, and Alfre Woodard), the science fiction/action epic I, Robot (co-starring James Cromwell), and the family-oriented Racing Stripes (featuring the voice of Whoopi Goldberg). Greenwood was nominated by the Genie Awards for his performance in the 2004 comic drama Being Julia. He then had a major role in the Academy Award-nominated Capote, in which he played the title character's lover, Jack Dunphy. In this film, Greenwood co-starred with Clifton Collins, Jr., whom he again worked with on Star Trek. Greenwood, Collins, and the other principal cast members from Capote all shared a nomination from the Screen Actors Guild Awards for Outstanding Performance by a Cast in a Motion Picture. Greenwood also co-starred in the acclaimed 2006 movies Eight Below and Deja Vu and worked with Steven Culp for a second time in the 2007 family comedy Firehouse Dog. Greenwood played a fictional character named Keenan Jones in the acclaimed 2007 semi-biographical drama I'm Not There, for which he, his cast members, and the film's casting directors won the Robert Altman Award from the Independent Spirit Awards. Greenwood more recently appeared in National Treasure: Book of Secrets (which also featured Alicia Coppola and Larry Cedar), in which he again played a US President. He was most recently seen in the 2010 Jay Roach comedy Dinner for Schmucks. In addition, Greenwood provided the voice of Bruce Wayne/Batman in the direct-to-video animated film Batman: Under the Red Hood, which also featured the voices of Brian George, Dwight Schultz, and Wade Williams. Greenwood's upcoming films include the comic drama Barney's Vision (with Saul Rubinek) and the historical drama Cristiada (with Bruce McGill). Television Greenwood made his career breakthrough playing Dr. Seth Griffin on the popular series St. Elsewhere from 1986 through 1988. During his time on this series, he co-starred with fellow Star Trek alumni Ed Begley, Jr., Ronny Cox, Norman Lloyd, France Nuyen, Jennifer Savidge, and the aforementioned Alfre Woodard. Greenwood was previously a regular on the short-lived CBC series Huckleberry Finn and His Friends. In 1984, he starred in the short-lived NBC series Legman and made two appearances on the ABC series Jessie, starring Kate Mulgrew. In the 1989 TV movie Spy, Greenwood starred opposite actress Catherine Hicks, who played his ex-wife. That same year, Greenwood also starred in the Holocaust-World War II TV movie Pursuit (also known as Twist of Fate), where he played a Nazi SS officer who, after plastic surgery, was portrayed by his Star Trek co-star Ben Cross. Greenwood then assumed the role of the SS officer's son set twenty years later in the second half of the film. John Glover also starred in the film, playing a Holocaust victim turned Israeli intelligence officer. Greenwood's work in the 1990 TV movie The Little Kidnappers earned him a Gemini nomination as Best Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role. In 1991, he appeared in two episodes of the Lifetime series Veronica Clare, on which Robert Beltran and Tony Plana were regulars. He followed this with a recurring role as Pierce Lawton on the CBS series Knots Landing. He co-starred with Star Trek: Voyager actor Tim Russ and Voyager guest actress Virginia Madsen in the 1994 TV movie Bitter Vengeance. He won a Gemini Award for Best Guest Performance in a Series by an Actor for his appearance in a 1994 episode of Road to Avonlea. During the 1995-96 TV season, Greenwood starred on the acclaimed, Emmy Award-nominated UPN series Nowhere Man, along with Megan Gallagher. Greenwood has also been a regular on such shows as Fox's Hardball (with Mike Starr) and NBC's Sleepwalkers (with Harry Groener and Ray Wise). In addition, he made recurring appearances on The Larry Sanders Show (with Wallace Langham and Scott Thompson). Greenwood had a role in the 2001 movie A Girl Thing, as did Scott Bakula and Brent Spiner. That same year, Greenwood starred in the drama Haven, for which he received a third Gemini Award nomination. In 2002, Greenwood co-starred with the aforementioned James Cromwell in the A&E TV movie The Magnificent Ambersons. Greenwood then starred with Leslie Hope in the 2004 TV movie Meltdown. He more recently starred opposite Jim Beaver, Willie Garson and Matt Winston in the HBO series John from Cincinnati. He also starred in the Canadian mini-series The Summit with Stephen McHattie and Christopher Plummer. Greenwood will voice Bruce Wayne/Batman in Cartoon Network's upcoming animated series, Young Justice. This series will also feature the voice of Marina Sirtis. Other Trek connections Additional film and television projects in which Greenwood worked with other Star Trek alumni are: *''Striker's Mountain'' (1985 TV movie) with Robin Gammell *''Danger Bay'' episode "Lady Raven" (1986) with Kerrie Keane *''Destination America'' (1987 TV movie) directed by Corey Allen *''Jake and the Fatman'' episode "Fatal Attraction" (1987) with James Avery, Jim Beaver, Fran Bennett and Tina Lifford *''In the Line of Duty: The FBI Murders'' (1988 TV movie) co-starring Ronny Cox, Deborah May and David Soul *''Pursuit'' (1989 TV movie) with John Glover *''Rio Diablo'' (1993 TV movie) with Marc Alaimo *''Woman on the Run: The Lawrencia Bembenek Story'' (1993 TV movie) with Saul Rubinek *''Heart of a Child'' (1994 TV movie) with Terry O'Quinn *''The Companion'' (1994 TV movie) with Tracey Walter *''Dazzle'' (1995 TV movie) with Natalia Nogulich *''Tell Me No Secrets'' (1997 TV movie) with Irene Tsu and Tracey Walter *''Thick as Thieves'' (1998 film) with Erich Anderson *''The Color of Courage'' (1999 TV movie) co-starring David Andrews and Roger Cross *''Hollywood Homicide'' (2003 film) with Gregg Daniel, Clyde Kusatsu and James G. MacDonald *''The Life'' (2004 TV movie) with Brian Markinson *''The World's Fastest Indian'' (2005 film) with William Lucking and Eric Pierpoint External links * * *The Bruce Greenwood Web Site de:Bruce Greenwood es:Bruce Greenwood it:Bruce Greenwood ru:Брюс Гринвуд Category:Performers Category:Movies performers Category:Memory Alpha articles related to Star Trek (film) production